Mystery Girl
by PaigeCullen2
Summary: Jacob is about to find the love of his life, and she really is something special. This girl has special, unusual powers. She doesn't understand her purpose in her human life and is about to explore the world of vampires and wolves. Before BD R&R plz
1. The End of Nothing, The Begining of Life

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own twilight**

**A/N: Hey review please tell me what you think I'll keep writing if you review, check out my other stories as well. I'm thinking about changing the name as well**

I looked around the crowded room for an escape, but saw none. "Hey baby come back" I could smell the beer coming from the man behind me. He grabbed my waist and tried to

dance with me. I quickly turned around and slapped him. He shook his head and smiled while he took another sip of his beer. "What's the matter baby" he turned his head to the side

"playing hard to get, are we?" I ducked down into the mob of people. _God how do I get into these situations? _I slowly crawled my way through the dancing people and I could hear the man

yelling for me. I inched my way to the exit and was almost there when a fierce hand grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me up. "Is there a problem here" a man asked. "Uh no" I

replied, "I was just leaving." The man still had a hold on me as he opened the door and threw me outside. I hit the sidewalk with a loud thump. Well at least I wasn't around that creepy guy

anymore. I made my way down the street to my car. _Why can't I just have fun and be normal? But sometimes I wish I could just disappear. I don't have any friends or family that cares about me. If I was gone nobody would miss me. Why did I even go to that club? I wasn't having any fun anyways. _My mind arguing stopped when I saw three men standing at the end of the

street. It looked like they were arguing because I could hear them yelling but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I wanted to take a different way but that was the only way to

my car. I decided to just stare straight ahead and walk fast past the men and hope they wouldn't see me. As soon as I stepped closer to the men they faced me. "Hello little lady" one

of the men said. The other man began walking circles around me, his eyes never leaving me. I began preparing myself for a fight. _Use the elbow; it's the strongest part in your body. Hit him _

_in the most vulnerable places. _The man laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke of some sort. Then without warning the man behind me grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me.

The second man lunched towards me and dug his teeth into my neck. I fought back trying to throw the men off balance and escape but I couldn't. The man that _bit _me dug farther into my

skin until he broke the surface, then started sucking my blood. I couldn't believe this they must be insane. But it hurt so bad I wanted to die that instant. Soon I was dropped I heard footsteps

running away as I crumpled to the ground. I writhed in pain on the hard cement my neck was burning. The next minute, I felt nothing as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**A/N: yeah I know it's really short but I just wanted to get an explanation out there before I began the actual "story" so this is kinda like the preface or whatever. Stop listening to me ramble and review!**


	2. I'm a WHAT!

**Disclaimer: For some weird reason, I don't own Twilight ***sighs** life continues as normal**

**A/N: yay reviews I love you (if you review, I might love you forever!)**

I don't know how long I laid there on the ground burning. I screamed in pain but nobody heard me. The invisible flames licked at my skin and blinded my vision. The whole time I was wishing for death to come, but it never did. I wanted to die because I didn't have anything in life to live for. I was some person that everyone wanted to stay away from. I would never be special to anyone, so why waste the time trying to save myself?

The pain slowly began to fade as the time rolled on, but very slowly so that I barely noticed. Hours passed as the pain decreased the fire dimmed down. When I felt strong enough to open my eyes, I sat up and looked around. I was sitting in a room with floral wallpaper. The carpet was a pale pink color and there was pale furniture around the room. Someone was sitting in a chair across the room staring at me. "Hello" I asked "uh do you mind telling where I am?" The woman looked up from her blonde curls and smiled at me. "Sorry I know this is going to sound really confusing, but your life has been changed forever" the woman walked towards me with stunning grace. She sat down on my bed and offered her hand "I'm Kate" she said "what's your name?" I was still so confused as to why I was here and what Kate had anything to do with me but I shook her hand and responded "Elizabeth." She nodded her head and kept her hand in mine. "You see this is very hard to explain, but I'm just going to say it" Kate whispered. _What is she talking about? Am I dreaming? _"You're a vampire" she looked me straight in the eyes and I couldn't see a hint of lying in her amber eyes. "I'm a WHAT" I exclaimed. "Vampires don't exist, are you crazy, what's going on here?"

"I'm afraid I can't" she whispered again, sounding ashamed. "Why not" I asked, now I was getting angry. "Because" she paused "you would blow our secret, you're a newborn."

"Okay I'm officially confused" I yelled. "You don't believe me" she stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll show you" then she disappeared out the door way only to return a second later. She had a mirror in her hand and put it in my lap. "Look at yourself" she pointed to the mirror. I was confused but I still lifted the mirror to my face. I saw the shape of my face, but everything else was changed. My skin was about ten shades paler and absolutely clear. The most disturbing new feature was my eyes. They were bright red and terrifying. I was shocked, how could this happen to me. Then I remembered last night or however many nights ago it was that the man who bit my neck was probably a vampire. "Okay but why are my eyes red" I asked pulling up the mirror to look at them again. "Well they will eventually change into a color like mine after you well you know, you do what vampires do."

"Seriously" I was stunned as I had a mini-epiphany. "So vampires…….drink……blood" I was already imagining myself preying on innocent humans. "Well yeah, but my family and the Cullen family are different from other vampires" Kate smiled. "We don't want to be murderers" she stopped smiling. "We only feed on the blood of animals" she said. "Since you're a newborn vampire, you will be tempted greatly by the blood of humans, but you have to resist" her voice turned serious. "Believe me, I've killed people before and I still live with the guilt" she frowned as if she was thinking about a painful memory. I couldn't deal with killing anyone anyways so I was glad to see there were other options.

"How did I get here" I asked as soon as the question popped in my head. "Well, I found you lying in an alley" she started, "I could smell the vampires and the blood so I came to check it out. I saw two vampires preying on your unconscious body, so I scared them off." _Yeah scary Kate scared them off. _"And now here you are, I stayed with you during your transformation and well I didn't kill you because well, I don't kill people" Kate smiled once again.

I talked with Kate for hours. She told me how some vampires have special powers. We talked about the Cullens and how they had introduced vegetarianism into the vampire world. We talked about her family and her cousins the Cullen's. She told me everything I needed to know about vampires and I was so overwhelmed I was thinking this was all a dream and I would wake up soon. Morning came and we were still talking. "Oh no" Kate said. "What's wrong" I asked. "You're probably thirsty" she took my hand "come on we gotta go hunting."

"Uh I'm going to go to the bathroom and put some new clothes on okay" I was stalling; I didn't want to go hunting. "Sure I'll go get you some clothes" Kate smiled. She ran off to her room and was back in a second with a fresh change of clothes. I took them and walked to the bathroom. I quickly pulled on the clothes and looked around the room for my escape. I caught another glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful, but my eyes were incredibly disturbing. The deep red color scared me. Hunting wasn't my number one priority right now. I could feel the burn in my throat, but I could ignore it for a while longer. After five minutes of hiding Kate knocked on the door. "You done yet" I didn't respond as I jumped into the shower to hide. A couple of seconds later Kate came in through the door. I could sense her looking around the large bathroom for me; she opened up the shower curtain and looked straight at me. She turned around and yelled for me. _What is going on here? Can't she see me? _"Uh Kate I'm right here" I tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't see you" she looked around the bathroom. "Ahhhhh!" Kate was screaming her eyes grew huge like she was shocked. "When did you get there" she asked. "I was here the whole time" I was confused. "No you just popped up there a second ago" she was freaking out. "Kate, what if that's my power" I started getting excited, "what if I can become invisible."

"Wow I've never heard of that power before" Kate clapped her hands together. "We should go see Carlisle some time he's really smart" she tried to drag me out the door. "Oh the doctor guy" I pulled back. "Yeah come on let's go" Kate was growing impatient.

Then I was falling, I hit hard linoleum floor on impact. I looked around, I was in a kitchen. Like the rest of the house, this room was themed as well. Pears seemed to decorate every corner of the room. I could hear Kate yelling for me upstairs. _How did I get here? I just slipped through the floor. _Kate came rushing down the stairs. She stared at me for a minute and then looked at the ceiling. "What just happened" she cocked her eyebrow inquisitively. "I have no idea" I rose up from the spot on the floor. "Okay now we really need to see Carlisle to find out what's wrong with you. Aren't you incredibly thirsty?"

"Unfortunately" I said, finally surrendering. She walked me down the stairs and out the front door. We ran outside into the snowy weather. _I wish I could feel the snow, but I guess that means I don't have to wear a coat. _I saw the snow blur by as I ran behind Kate, following her trail leading away from the house. Then I smelt it, a bear, a very large bear. To my disgust, he smelled _delicious_. I raced ahead of Kate following my new instincts.

**A/N: Please review I spent days working on this so tell me if you like it and want me to continue**


	3. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: Ha I think it's funny that you would actually think I own Twilight**

**A/N: Hey I hope you like this chapter, if you do, you should review it. I could also use some ideas. Oh and I need your opinion on this, do you think there should still be Renesme in this story?**

Hunting was easier than I thought it would be I just let my thirst take control. I followed the scent of the bear until I reached a small clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a very large brown bear it didn't even look around when I entered the clearing. I crept around the bear very slowly, and then ran as fast as I could and tackled the bear. With my new strength I snapped the bear's neck with one swipe. I quickly dug my teeth into its neck, finding the pulsing vein and sinking my teeth into it. I drank the blood until the bear was dry. I turned around and saw Kate standing at the edge of the clearing smiling. "You did great." She started towards me. When we were finished, Kate led me back to her house. "Hey your clothes look pretty good for that being your first time." Kate pointed at my torn shirt. There was a big rip across the stomach and blood splattered all over my pants. "I'm sorry." I hadn't even noticed. "It's okay, I expected this to happen." She ran to her room again and grabbed me another pair of clothes. "Put these on, but this time, don't disappear on me." She thrust the clothes in my hands. I rushed to the bathroom and hastily threw on the pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I walked out into the hallway and pulled on a cream jacket. "What's wrong?" I asked. Kate was frowning at me. "Your hair is a mess!" She exclaimed. She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw my reflection. I never noticed it before but my hair was absolutely gorgeous. It shone a light brown color, not like my old hair. Kate pushed me down onto a stool as she pulled a curler out of a cabinet. My eyes had changed a little bit from the animal blood, but they were still eerie looking. It took her about ten minutes to curl my hair. I stood up and scrunched it with my fingers. "Thanks Kate." I smiled as we walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "Okay, I'm going to give you a tour of Denali." Kate took my hand. We ran to out of the house and to the edge of the forest, but Kate turned a different way than we did on our earlier trip. We ran around the perimeter of her family's property. I could smell all of the animals in the forest, but I had to resist the burn in my throat. After a few hours we made our way back to her house. "Wait here." She said. Kate ran through her door and disappeared into the large house. I could smell them, the other vampires. Her family, they had a sweet smell to them, almost as if I could taste them. After what seemed like hours Kate appeared at the door again. "Come on, it's time to meet my family." I slowly walked up the stairs to her door. What if they didn't like me? Would they make me leave? Would they think I'm a threat to them? I walked through the open door and faced five vampires. Kate came forward and stood next to me. "Everybody this is Elizabeth." I looked at the unrecognizable faces in the room. "Hi I'm Tanya." A pretty blonde girl came up to me, her eyes glistened a light topaz color, even lighter then Kate's. "This is my sister, Irina." This woman wasn't as beautiful as Kate or Tanya, but you could definitely see she was not ugly. She had wavy redish colored hair and sparkling golden eyes. She looked extremely nervous, she reminded me of a child who was about to get caught doing something bad. I turned to face two other faces in the room. "This is Carmen and Elezar." Carmen was absolutely beautiful like the other girls but you could tell she was different. She was definitely unique from the sisters. Her skin wasn't as pale as theirs. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said in a Spanish accent. She must be Latino, I thought. The man named Elezar smiled and shook my hand. "I think you will get along nice here." So, I was going to stay! I was so happy, but somehow I found a way to compose myself. With this new family and new life maybe I'll be able to start over and find my real purpose in life.


End file.
